<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baker and His Lord by the_dread_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852662">The Baker and His Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dread_e/pseuds/the_dread_e'>the_dread_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokens of Gingerbread [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dread_e/pseuds/the_dread_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor baker Aziraphale pines after Lord Crowley, until a chance event allows him the possibility of expressing his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokens of Gingerbread [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Baker and His Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale woke long before the sun considered rising. There was biga to be made, and he had fallen asleep last night before feeding all the starters. Gabriel wouldn’t put in an appearance at the bakery until after the fresh bakes were on display. He would come in and without fail tell Aziraphale the display needed to be redone. And morning after morning, Aziraphale did it with a smile. </p>
<p>That morning, Aziraphale woke with the moon rise. He lived in the cellar of Eden’s Bounty, a small, but moderately successful bakery just off the main square in town. As he did each time he woke, the baker tidied his cot and changed out of his nightshirt into his britches and tunic. It was coming to the end of the week, and Aziraphale would have a bit of free time to wash his meager clothes. They were right on the cusp of stinking. </p>
<p>Dodging the large sacks of flour and experiments with natural yeast, Aziraphale pushed open the trap door into the bakery. He lowered it quietly before lighting the candles and stoking the embers in the ovens. He was deep into his duties before he remembered to refresh the starters. Fresh water and a bit more flour for each of them. He saved the discard and set about making some rye bread to sell on special. </p>
<p>Once the bread doughs were rising, Aziraphale started on the laminated dough for the pastries Gabriel would make for the breakfast crowd. He would also expect the bushel of apples to be cored, sliced, and soaking in lemony water so they didn’t brown before he could work with them. The sun still hadn’t risen, so Aziraphale had plenty of time to get it all done. He was used to the routine. He had been doing it for years, after all. And he did it with a smile. </p>
<p>Gabriel had given Aziraphale a chance when no one else would. The butcher said he was too soft to make a living slaughtering animals. He wasn’t wrong either, but Aziraphale had been desperate when he knocked on their door. The smithy took one look at Aziraphale, made the incorrect assumption that he didn’t have the upper body strength to forge weapons and sent him away. Countless other shops had nothing for him, until he happened upon Eden. Gabriel had taken some convincing, but eventually they settled on half a normal wage for a place to sleep as well. Aziraphale took it gladly, and got right to work showing his employer just how worthy he was of the generosity. </p>
<p>Aziraphale reminded himself that he should be grateful when Gabriel bustled into the bakery that morning. The man was obviously in a bad mood, and Aziraphale didn’t want to exacerbate the issue. </p>
<p>‘Why aren’t the breads on display, Aziraphale?’</p>
<p>‘Slight delay this morning with the ovens,’ Aziraphale answered. ‘Completely my fault, though. I was just pulling out the last loaves now.’</p>
<p>Gabriel stopped behind Aziraphale as he slid the peel under the loaves. ‘Those look a bit burnt. Make sure the next batch is better. My customers expect perfection from me.’</p>
<p>‘Of course, Gabriel. It won’t happen again.’ Aziraphale set the loaves out to cool, noting that each looked perfectly browned and inviting to him. He wasn’t the shops owner, though. </p>
<p>‘It can’t today,’ Gabriel said as he pulled on an apron. ‘Rumor is that Lord Crowley is throwing himself a fete for his forty fifth birthday. He’s coming around to all of the artisans in town to test their wares. If he orders his breads and confections from me, I’ll finally be able to put those upstarts at Elysium Wheats out of my misery.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded along, ignoring Gabriel’s use of the first person. It didn’t matter. Aziraphale was an employee. He had tweeked the recipes when he started here, and business had noticeably risen in the intervening years, but this was Gabriel’s shop. These were his victories, not Aziraphale’s.</p>
<p>‘Don’t bother setting out the bread displays,’ Gabriel continued. ‘You never get it right. I’ll set it out today, and we need to set aside the best looking bakes for Lord Crowley. Keep them behind the counter. And don’t let those kids in here!’</p>
<p>Aziraphale shrunk back. Having lived rough for most of his life, he gave whatever scraps he could to the poor. Gabriel had yelled at him for giving away perfectly good bread they could sell as breadcrumbs more times than Aziraphale could count. That had not stopped Aziraphale. He owed his life to the generosity of strangers. </p>
<p>The children Gabriel was referring to usually came in around lunch time. They treated the bakery as an extension of the little kingdom they claimed for themselves in the woods down the lane. They provided a welcome distraction for Aziraphale, filling the time between samples of day old loaves with questions about anything from why dough needed to rise to why using water from different springs made the bread taste different. </p>
<p>Gabriel was not fond of anyone who came into the shop and left without buying something. He especially did not like people who kept Aziraphale from his duties. A child without an adult to wrangle them was just about the worst sin Gabriel could think of. </p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded as Gabriel continued to rant. He would not give the children any scraps today, but he would give them the extra discard loaf he made that morning. More important than his plans for the children was Lord Crowley. </p>
<p>‘Let’s not mess this up today, alright,’ Gabriel finished. ‘This could be huge for me.’</p>
<p>‘Of course, Gabriel. I’ll finish up the daily loaves, then I’ll get started on cleaning.’</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded once before setting upon his pastries. Aziraphale was grateful for the distraction. He could start in on his daydreaming while the loaves finished. </p>
<p>The first time he had set eyes on Lord Crowley was during the spring market day a few years ago. The town square was crowded with tents and tables from far flung cities. Silks and spices were peddled alongside the more mundane wares from the town. Gabriel had closed the store front and rented space in the square. He’d charged Aziraphale with baking and running loaves from the bakery to their stand. Aziraphale had made several runs throughout the day. He was covered in flour and stunk of sweat from toiling near the ovens. Gabriel refused to let him in the tent, lest the tourists get the wrong impression. Aziraphale was handing loaves in to Gabriel from the slit in the back of the stall when Gabriel happened to look over his shoulder. Lord Crowley, the Black Serpent, himself was perusing Eden’s Bounty’s bread. </p>
<p>Gabriel had shoved Aziraphale back and rushed to great the lord. Aziraphale could still feel the lingering effects from that fall. He had sat smarting for a moment before hauling himself back up. A breeze caught the tent’s fabric and blew the slit open just enough for Aziraphale to see the Black Serpent. </p>
<p>He had been smitten immediately. </p>
<p>The lord was dressed casually, but his tunic and hose were made of the finest fabrics. His eyes were the color of turmeric, a spice Aziraphale had recently run across at the market. He had never seen eyes that color before. They stole the breath right from his breast. His hair fell in ringlets around his face, save for the bit tied back out of his eyes. He wore little adornments, but the silver chain he wore around his neck would have cost more than Aziraphale would ever see in his lifetime. Just as fast as the breeze revealed him, the tent fell back into place, and he was gone. </p>
<p>Aziraphale had stood there for minutes before his back began to ache. The flap was violently moved aside as Gabriel snapped at him to get back to the bakery with fresh stock. Aziraphale had nodded and hurried back to his place, sweating in front of the ovens. </p>
<p>That had not been the last time he saw the Black Serpent. He caught glimpses of his red hair here and there, but he never had the opportunity to get as close as that first time. Aziraphale was a solitary creature. His life was the bakery and the bread. Gabriel could hardly be counted as a friend. The children were children. But that didn’t stop him from fantasizing. He had concocted elaborate fantasies where Lord Crowley tasted one of his bakes, demanded to know who had created such a delicacy before swooping into Eden’s Bounty. He would find Aziraphale where he always was; in the backroom tending to the bread. Crowley would fall to a knee and beg for his hand. Surely someone who put so much love into his baking was worthy of a great love in return.</p>
<p>Aziraphale knew it was silly. Nobility did not sweep middle aged men off their feet. And even if Crowley did come in to compliment the bread, Gabriel would be up front to take all the credit. It was his store after all.</p>
<p>But what if there was something that Gabriel could not take credit for? Aziraphale could bake something and give it to Lord Crowley in person.  </p>
<p>Pulling out the rye loaves, sliding in the baguettes, Aziraphale wondered what he could do. Whatever Gabriel said, Aziraphale was good at his trade. Perhaps something sweet? Gabriel did not keep much sugar in the bakery. Eden’s Bounty specialized in savory fare. But whatever he made, he would have to get his own ingredients. He had a small nest egg of his meager earnings stuffed in a tin box under his cot. </p>
<p>The baguettes finished while Aziraphale tried to plot an escape in the next few days. He usually did the shop weekly, but perhaps if Lord Crowley decided to give Gabriel his business, he could go a bit earlier and buy what he needed. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was deep in thought as he pulled out the mop and bucket. He took the bucket to the water pump behind the bakery and filled it to the brim. After soaping the water, he rolled the bucket towards the front of the bakery. Gabriel didn’t notice him, just continued setting up the bread display. He began mopping the floor, finishing quickly so that it had time to dry before they opened for the day.</p>
<p>With the floors done and Gabriel satisfied with his display, the shop opened. Business was steady, as if often was. The patrons twittered with excitement. Gabriel had Aziraphale running for the bread as he made sales. Aziraphale strained to hear broken bits of conversation about the Black Serpent. </p>
<p>‘Well, I’ve heard that it won’t only be a birthday celebration,’ One busy body said to her friend as she handed coins over to Gabriel. ‘Rumor has it that Lord Crowley will also be choosing a partner.’</p>
<p>‘That can’t be true,’ the friend gently hit the other’s shoulder. ‘He’d never settle down. He’s been bored. That’s why he’s making such a big deal of his birthday this year.’</p>
<p>‘Good luck, Gabriel,’ the other smiled. ‘You’ll need it. Lord Crowley barely eats on a good day. We saw him coming out of Elysium not too long ago. He’ll be nearly full when he arrives.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you for the tip, my lady,’ Gabriel handed her back a coin. ‘He’ll only need a bite of my bread to award me the business.’</p>
<p>‘We’re pulling for you,’ the friend said with a wink. </p>
<p>Having heard the tip, Aziraphale slipped into the back between customers and checked what was fresh out of the oven. He selected a humble country loaf and placed it in the warming drawer. He also pulled out a bit of butter and a bit of honey that he mixed together. Gabriel would be cross when he suggested it, but if they only had one bite to convince Crowley, Aziraphale had no problem betting the farm on their simplest recipe. </p>
<p>Gabriel had just turned to scold Aziraphale for vanishing when he needed him when the bell over the door jingled. Aziraphale’s gaze moved from Gabriel’s angry red face to the man standing in the doorway. The crowded bakery went silent as the patrons moved to make room for Lord Crowley. Aziraphale was grateful no one was looking his way; his face had flushed an embarrassing pink as soon as he noticed him. Gabriel whirled around, his annoyance melting into a genial smile. </p>
<p>‘Lord Crowley,’ He said in a voice that was a bit too loud. He wanted everyone to hear the interaction. ‘You honor my humble bakery with your presence. It’s my understanding that you are searching for the best baked goods to serve your honored guests.’</p>
<p>Crowley didn’t appear impressed by the boisterous greeting. He recognized a few people in the crowd and nodded in greeting. When he responded to Gabriel, he seemed bored.</p>
<p>‘Yes, and the day grows long,’ he said. He looked over to Gabriel, but his gaze hitched on Aziraphale. At least, it seemed that way. Lord Crowley wore dark spectacles that made it impossible to see where he was looking. </p>
<p>‘I have set aside my finest breads for you to sample, my lord.’ Gabriel turned to face Aziraphale, the smile melting from his lips.<br/>
Aziraphale shock himself out of his revelry and shrunk under his employer’s gaze. </p>
<p>‘I’ve been up and down the streets of our fine city, sampling more food than I’ve eaten in the last month, fair baker,’ Crowley said. ‘Choose the best of your best. I’ll have that.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale didn’t wait for Gabriel’s barking order. He hurried to the back, gave himself a moment to pull himself together. He’d never been so close to the Black Serpent before. His hair was a gorgeous shade of red Aziraphale had never seen before. He wanted to get lost in it. The moment passed. This was his opportunity to potentially get closer than he ever had before. He placed the country loaf on a platter and set the small bowl of honey butter beside it. He grabbed a bread knife too and came back out into the bakery. </p>
<p>Gabriel was doing his best to schmooze with Lord Crowley. Aziraphale knew he could not berate him about his selection in front of so many people. He could shoulder the anger later no matter which way this went. </p>
<p>As he set the tray between Gabriel and Lord Crowley, he could feel the eyes of the crowd zoom in on the bread. He heard the scoffs and chuckles. He did not care. Aziraphale took the bread knife and sawed into the loaf. Normally, he would let the bread cool for much longer, but Crowley seemed like he’d appreciate a warm slice with melting butter.</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn’t keep the anger tamped down when he saw what Aziraphale was doing. His hand shot out and squeezed Aziraphale’s wrist. He nearly dropped the knife.</p>
<p>‘That isn’t the loaf we discussed,’ Gabriel said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Lord Crowley’s eyebrow shot up over his glasses. ‘Don’t you stand behind all your bread, baker?’</p>
<p>Gabriel’s expression morphed again. ‘I stand by all my wares, sir.’</p>
<p>‘Then, let this man finish what he started.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale bit back his sigh of relief as Gabriel released him. He kept his eyes on the bread, not daring to look at Lord Crowley, Gabriel, or anyone else in the bakery. The bread was good. He’d nurtured it from a gloppy mess of flour and water. It had complex flavors that would be highlighted by the hint of honey in the butter. Aziraphale was not a confident man, but he had faith in this choice. He let the slice of bread fall to the tray once he finished cutting and swiped a healthy pat of the butter onto it. He then moved it to a small plate before presenting it to the customer.</p>
<p>Crowley fixed his spectacles on Aziraphale. ‘You stand by this as well?’</p>
<p>Not trusting himself to speak, Aziraphale nodded once. He made sure their fingers didn’t touch when Crowley took the plate from him. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to bare it.</p>
<p>Lord Crowley held the plate up at eye level to inspect his snack. He regarded it as if he knew its darkest secrets. He gave it a sniff and seemed satisfied with the aroma. He picked up the slice and took a healthy bite. </p>
<p>Aziraphale knew they had the business before Crowley could swallow. He was glad of that. He could watch the elegant line of Crowley’s neck flex as he went in for another bite. </p>
<p>Aware that he was staring, Aziraphale averted his eyes. He could feel Gabriel’s rising anger beside him and could only hope that he would be happy enough about getting the business that he would forget whatever he was planning after Lord Crowley left. </p>
<p>‘Well, I’ll be damned,’ Crowley said finally. ‘That may just be the best thing I’ve tasted all day.’</p>
<p>The blush was back with a vengeance not only across Aziraphale’s face, but to the tips of his ears. He looked up for a moment, finding himself the sole focus of Lord Crowley’s gaze. </p>
<p>Gabriel exploded with a loud sigh of relief. ‘You honor me with your praise, my lord.’</p>
<p>‘Wasn’t meant for just you, Gabriel,’ Crowley said, still pinning Aziraphale with his spectacles. ‘This man selected the sample, didn’t he?’</p>
<p>Sputtering, Gabriel had no choice but to agree.</p>
<p>‘Your name,’ Crowley asked. </p>
<p>‘Ah, Aziraphale, my lord.’</p>
<p>‘Well, then, Gabriel and Aziraphale, I believe that Eden’s Bounty will be providing my guests with the finest baked goods in the city. I’ll be around later this week to go over particulars and pricing.’</p>
<p>Lord Crowley and Gabriel hammered out a time while Aziraphale loomed like a third wheel. He moved to help the next customer, but he felt a gentle hand on his forearm. He stared at it before tracing the arm up to Lord Crowley’s face. </p>
<p>‘Thank you, Aziraphale, for the sample,’ Crowley said with a blink-and-miss-it grin. He left just as quickly as he came, and everyone that had witnessed the tasting suddenly wanted twice the bread they originally were going to buy. Gabriel sent Aziraphale to bake off whatever dough they had left for the day, and Aziraphale was glad for the moment alone. Soon as he was out of sight, he felt a wide grin pass over his face. </p>
<p>Aziraphale would replay the sound of his name on Lord Crowley’s tongue for weeks as he went to sleep. He ran his fingers over his forearm, remembering the warm touch. It was all that he would ever get from the lord, and it could never be enough. In his private moments, Aziraphale allowed himself the realization that he was indeed in love with Lord Crowley. Hearing him say his name and being so close to him only settled it further. He would wrap up that feeling and hide it away under his cot. Aziraphale was a poor baker. He only had a roof over his head because of Gabriel. He was nothing compared to a Lord. </p>
<p>But as the nights went by, Aziraphale would let the fantasy run wild. He closed his eyes and imagined Crowley holding him close as they spun across the ballroom in his estate. He’d wear the finest clothes without a trace of flour anywhere. Crowley would pause after the dance and pull Aziraphale impossibly closer. They would share a tender kiss, and Crowley would ask for Aziraphale to be his. </p>
<p>But that would be in the nights to come. Right now, there was bread to bake. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eden’s Bounty was the talk of the town over the next few weeks. Gabriel had become an overnight celebrity. He bought himself new clothes and fancy shoes. He barely touched the bread anymore. He kept to the front of the bakery, chatting with customers and taking orders. He had even been discussing plans for an expansion with his business partner, a short unpleasant man who went by Sandalphon. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was grateful for Gabriel’s distractions. It meant he was able to tend to the bread without distraction. He didn’t think it made sense to expand the business. Things could change after Lord Crowley’s celebration. </p>
<p>But Aziraphale did not bother himself with thoughts of what came next. He focused on making the best bread that he could. He had even started practicing with sweeter breads, like babkas and brioche. Gabriel hardly paid any attention to what they were selling anymore, as long as the product was moving out the door. Each recipe became second nature to Aziraphale. He could measure and knead without having to reference the instructions Gabriel had given him when he started all those years ago. It also gave him time to think about what he was going to bake for Lord Crowley. An idea finally came to him one day as he was refreshing the semolina loaves. </p>
<p>A young woman had come to the bakery moments after Gabriel flipped their sign to open. He had barely gotten back behind the counter before she was through the door. Aziraphale was bringing up the freshest breads and stacking them on the racks. </p>
<p>‘This is Eden’s Bounty,’ the woman confirmed.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled his brightest customer-facing smile. ‘The one and only!’</p>
<p>‘I’ve been told this is the place to be for confections these days.’</p>
<p>‘You’ve been well informed,’ Gabriel said.</p>
<p>Aziraphale noticed the woman scanning the racks. She didn’t seem to find what she expected.</p>
<p>‘Do you sell biscuits,’ she asked. ‘Specifically, I’m looking for gingerbread.’</p>
<p>Knowing better than to address the customers, Aziraphale glanced at Gabriel. The shop owner was at a loss. </p>
<p>‘Unfortunately, my baker here burnt our batch this morning, my lady,’ Gabriel improvised. He never wanted a customer to think that they couldn’t be attended to in his shop. ‘Could you come back tomorrow? He won’t ruin it again.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale felt his cheeks burn as he quickly set down the last loaf and retreated to the back. He stopped just beyond the door to hear the rest of the conversation.<br/>
‘Unfortunately, no,’ she sighed apologetically. ‘You see, my…well, my paramour is squire to Lord Tyler, and he has been summoned away for business. I don’t know if you know this, Mr. Gabriel, but apparently the fashion these days is to give a gift of gingerbread as a token to a loved one.’</p>
<p>The rest of the conversation became white noise. A token of gingerbread? That would be perfect! He could bake it when the shop was closed, and then he could sneak it in with the rest of the bread for the party with a note for Lord Crowley. Along with his other meager possessions, Aziraphale kept a few battered and ancient cookbooks under his cot in the cellar. He would look through them tonight and see if he could find a recipe to use. </p>
<p>‘AZIRAPHALE!’</p>
<p>The baker jumped at the sound of his name. He pushed the door open and found Gabriel in a snit.</p>
<p>‘You need to go down to mill. I need to jump on this gingerbread wagon. Can you imagine? Lines of fine upstanding ladies waiting to buy a gift for their lords! I can’t lose any of this business. You need to start making gingerbread immediately.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn’t tamp down his smile. ‘I will head over right away. Just need to pop to the cellar to make sure we have the proper spices. Gingerbread will be hard to make without ginger.’</p>
<p>‘Just don’t take any longer than you absolutely have to.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale could recite what spices the bakery had from memory. He tracked the inventory. His quick jaunt to the cellar was to grab his savings. He patted himself down, trying to remove the excess flour he carried everywhere, before leaving out the back door. He was part way down the alley when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.</p>
<p>‘Mr. Aziraphale!’ </p>
<p>A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. Aziraphale hadn’t seen Adam and his troop of friends for weeks. </p>
<p>‘Well, hello, Adam,’ Aziraphale glanced around. ‘Just you today?’</p>
<p>‘Me and Dog.’ The animal in question trotted up beside the boy and sat beside him. ‘Pepper’s parents got hired to help with that big party Lord Crowley’s throwing. Brian and Wensleydale were busy too. Figured I’d see what you were up to.’</p>
<p>‘I am making a quick stop at the mill and then the market,’ Aziraphale explained. ‘You can walk with me if you’d like.’</p>
<p>The boy shrugged and jogged to catch up with Dog close behind. </p>
<p>‘You busy with Lord Crowley’s party too? Mum said Gabriel was hired by Lord Crowley. She was in the shop when he made his decision.’</p>
<p>‘The party and the added business from town. Seems everyone wants a loaf from Gabriel now that Lord Crowley has hired him.’</p>
<p>‘Gabriel’s bread,’ Adam snorted. ‘Anyone with a brain in their head knows that you make the bread in that shop, Mr. Aziraphale.’</p>
<p>The baker couldn’t help the soft grin that spread across his face. ‘It is his shop, Adam.’</p>
<p>‘Whatever.’</p>
<p>‘I do apologize that I haven’t been able to sneak your friends and yourself samples. I have been quite busy in the back of the shop these past few weeks.’</p>
<p>‘S’all right,’ Adam said with a wave. ‘We’ve been annoying the witchy lady at the apothecary. She always has chocolates.’</p>
<p>‘Good. We can’t have you going hungry, now can we?’</p>
<p>‘Do you get to go to the party,’ Adam asked. ‘Pepper and I were thinking about trying to sneak in to see what all the fuss is about.’</p>
<p>‘Into an estate?’</p>
<p>‘Seems like it would be a great game!’</p>
<p>‘Dangerous is more like.’</p>
<p>‘All the best games are a bit dangerous.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale pursed his lips. Things had changed quite a bit from when he was a child. But then, he didn’t have many happy memories of games with other children in the village. He remembered reading in his mother’s warm lap by candlelight in their cottage in the woods. </p>
<p>‘Mum said that Lord Crowley would be choosing his partner.’</p>
<p>Willing his cheeks not to color, Aziraphale nodded. ‘That’s the rumor.’</p>
<p>‘Seems like a big deal. Just want to be a part of it, I guess.’</p>
<p>‘I completely understand.’ </p>
<p>They chatted for a while longer before they went their separate ways at the mill. Aziraphale entered and put in an order for flour. While the miller was putting it together, he dashed down to the market. Many of the stalls had been torn down for the day, but the spice vendor was still there.</p>
<p>Red-faced and out of breath, Aziraphale agonized over their wares. ‘Terribly sorry to rush over with demands, ma’am, but I’m in a bit of a rush. I’m looking for any ginger that you may have.’</p>
<p>The woman regarded her customer for a moment before reaching under her table. She pulled out two sacks, one much larger than the other.</p>
<p>‘I think I can accommodate your needs,’ she said. ‘This is my everyday ginger. I tend to use it for my more everyday cooking. It isn’t terribly easy to come by, but it isn’t too expensive. Now this,’ she patted the smaller bag. ‘This is from my annual trip to the east. Not that my other ginger is bad by any means, but this makes a mockery of it.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale eyed the smaller bag. He could hide that spice with his things in the cellar. Gabriel wouldn’t have to know. The woman looked up into his face and grinned as if she’d been told a secret. </p>
<p>‘They say that food can be the language of love.’ </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes darted from the bag to the woman. They went wide as if he’d been caught stealing. </p>
<p>‘I can only guess, sir, but if you are looking to make something special for someone, then you want the better ginger.’<br/>
‘That may be the case, dear lady, but I doubt I’d be able to afford it.’</p>
<p>‘Special discount,’ she said. ‘One time only.’</p>
<p>‘Oh! Oh, thank you!’ </p>
<p>Aziraphale bought the whole bag of lesser ginger and used his whole savings for the better one. He stowed it in his pocket and hurried back to the mill to collect his order. He’d already taken too much time chatting with Adam. Gabriel would be very put out when he got back.</p>
<p>Though he wasn’t weak, hauling the flour and spices back to the bakery had Aziraphale exhausted. He went in through the back of the bakery again, gently set down his burden and slipped to the floor beside the large sacks. As he caught his breath, he could hear Gabriel speaking with an unpleasantly familiar voice. </p>
<p>‘We can either look into buying out the shops on either side of you, or extend into the alley,’ Sandalphon was saying as he led Gabriel into the back. They both stopped short to stare at Aziraphale in a heap on the ground. </p>
<p>‘For God's sake, Aziraphale,’ Gabriel hissed. ‘I can’t have the ingredients dumped on the floor like that.’</p>
<p>Popping back to his feet with a wince, Aziraphale nodded and apologized. He turned back to the sacks when he heard Sandalphon clear his throat. </p>
<p>‘Ah, yes,’ Gabriel said. ‘Why don’t you head out back? Aziraphale, a quick word.’</p>
<p>‘I apologize for th—’</p>
<p>Gabriel waved him off with visible annoyance. ‘Not that, but never let me see you do that with my ingredients again. If word were to get out how careless you are, it could ruin me.’</p>
<p>‘Of course, Gabriel.’</p>
<p>‘As you know, I’m looking to expand the bakery. I’ve been seeing record numbers since Lord Crowley came here, and if I can secure a few more accounts like his, I can parlay that into a whole empire of shops.’ </p>
<p>Aziraphale waited for the punchline. He could feel it coming like a summer storm.</p>
<p>‘And since you take up quite a bit of space in the cellar, Sandalphon and I have agreed that we’ll be taking rent out of your pay going forward.’<br/>
It landed like a punch in the stomach. Aziraphale barely earned any wages as it was. He’d just spent what little he had on a fool’s errand. He felt faint but managed to keep himself upright. He surprised himself even more when he opened his mouth. </p>
<p>‘But…but Gabriel…with all the new business…and…and my added responsibilities, I thought perhaps I’d be receiving a—’</p>
<p>‘A what,’ Gabriel asked, his face a mask of barely contained anger. ‘A raise? How long have you lived under my roof, Aziraphale? How long have you had a good job? Huh? Food? Water?’<br/>
With each word, Gabriel stepped closer into Aziraphale’s personal space. Gabriel crowded him again the back door and grabbed the front of his tunic in a vice grip. Aziraphale could only answer back with stunned silence. </p>
<p>‘How long?’</p>
<p>‘F-fifteen years, nearly.’</p>
<p>‘You’re lucky I don’t add all those expenses up and charge you for them,’ Gabriel said. He kept his tone modulated and cool. ‘And I don’t like the implication of ‘added responsibilities’. What are you trying to say, Aziraphale? Those are my recipes your making. My money buys those ingredients. No part of this business is yours. Understood?’</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded in a panic before Gabriel pulled him forward and shoved him hard against the door.</p>
<p>‘Do you understand?’</p>
<p>‘Yes,’ Aziraphale said breathlessly. ‘Of course, yes, yes, I understand.’</p>
<p>‘Excellent,’ Gabriel released his tunic and smoothed the wrinkles he’d created. ‘Just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. Get those ingredients put away, and I left instructions on making the gingerbread. Sandalphon thinks that’ll be a real winner.’ </p>
<p>‘I-I’ll get started right away.’</p>
<p>‘See that you do,’ Gabriel said as he moved from the door. ‘Make sure you clean the front too. I’ll be leaving once Sandalphon and I discuss options for the alley. I’ll be back my usual time in the morning.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded as Gabriel slipped out the back. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and staggered back against the baker’s table. He wrung his hands, falling down a hole of worry, until he remembered the small parcel he bought. He didn’t have anything. He didn’t matter. But he could try to make the best gingerbread he could for Lord Crowley. </p>
<p>So Aziraphale baked. He kept his mouth shut and put his heart and soul into making the best breads that he could. When he wasn’t baking, he was cleaning the bakery. And in the few free moments when he wasn’t cleaning, he was reading the recipes in his battered cookbooks. And when he wasn’t reading, he was experimenting on a gingerbread recipe. He hadn’t been using the good ginger but decided to work things out with the bakery’s supplies. He didn’t want to use Gabriel’s things, but he had no money of his own. Sandalphon had decided the rent payments would be weekly.</p>
<p>But Aziraphale tried not to let that concern him. He tried not to let any of his troubles get him down, but his current schedule was taking a toll. He barely slept, and when he did manage to fall under, it was fretful.</p>
<p>It was one morning, about a week before the party, when the exhaustion caught up to him. He had been wiping down the front counter one second, and the next he was fast asleep with his face tucked into the crook of his arm on the counter. He must have left the door open because he awoke to a steaming mug of tea in front of him.</p>
<p>‘Burning the midnight oil, Aziraphale?’</p>
<p>Recognizing the voice immediately, Aziraphale shot up from his nap. Lord Crowley leaned over the counter, sipping his own mug with his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. </p>
<p>‘Lord Crowley!’ </p>
<p>‘The very same.’</p>
<p>‘I-I didn’t realize you were coming today,’ Aziraphale wrung his hands and looked behind him as if Gabriel would manifest from thin air. ‘Gabriel isn’t here yet, I’m afraid. Did you want to leave him a message?’</p>
<p>‘I assume he’ll put in an appearance eventually,’ Crowley said, leaning back a bit. ‘Need to go over the final plan for the party.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, that is in a few days’ time, isn’t it?’</p>
<p>‘Unfortunately,’ Crowley sighed. ‘Time marches forward no matter how hard we may tug back the reins.’</p>
<p>‘Well, happy early birthday regardless of what time may be doing.’</p>
<p>Crowley tipped his mug towards Aziraphale and drained the rest of it. ‘Hope you don’t mind. I popped in the back and made some tea. You looked like you needed it. Either up very early or very late.’</p>
<p>‘A bit of both, I’m afraid,’ Aziraphale nervously glanced by Crowley to the front door. If Gabriel came in and saw him talking to such an important customer, there would be hell to pay. ‘Been very busy since you chose Gabriel.’</p>
<p>‘Didn’t just pick him,’ Crowley said. ‘Last I checked, you were the one who brought out the winning piece of bread. I’d wager you were probably the one to make it too. And I come in unannounced at a very early hour, and here you are. Gabriel is nowhere to be found. Seems to me like you’re the guardian angel of this place.’</p>
<p>He couldn’t vocalize it, but Aziraphale felt a weight lift off his shoulders that he hadn’t been aware of. His situation hadn’t improved at all, but at least someone noticed the effort he put into the bakery and perhaps the toll it was taking on him. He didn’t have the mental capacity at the moment to deal with being called an angel by a man he’d been fantasizing about for week. </p>
<p>‘He will be along any minute, my lord,’ Aziraphale said after a moment. ‘Something may have come up. He is usually very punctual. May I offer you something to eat while you wait? I do need to finish the bakes before we properly open for the day, but I can put together something for you.’</p>
<p>Crowley silently regarded Aziraphale for a moment. ‘Don’t trouble yourself, angel. I’ll be fine waiting for here.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn’t hide the flush to his cheeks at the nickname. A small smile tugged at his lips.</p>
<p>‘Thank you,’ he said, though he wasn’t sure what he was thanking the lord for. He took both mugs and made his way into the back. </p>
<p>‘You will be coming with Gabriel to the party, yeah?’</p>
<p>Truthfully, Aziraphale hadn’t thought that far in advance. He was just trying to get through the week. If he were being honest with himself, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t let him go. He paused at the question and schooled his face into what he hoped was an excited smile. He was so exhausted that he wasn’t sure he was pulling it off.</p>
<p>‘I will certainly do everything in my power to attend,’ Aziraphale said.</p>
<p>‘Good,’ Crowley said. The corner of his mouth barely pulled into a smile. Aziraphale wondered if those secret smiles were for everyone or only a select few. He shook that thought from his head. If he was thinking that Lord Crowley had little smiles just for him, Aziraphale was even more tired that he thought.</p>
<p>‘We haven’t had much chance to chat,’ Crowley continued. ‘I’d like that to change.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale felt the blush explode anew over his nose and cheeks. Here he was, a middle-aged, poor, blushing like a maiden at the thought of a chance to talk more with a fine lord.</p>
<p>‘I’d like that too,’ He said before ducking his head and disappearing into the back. </p>
<p>When Gabriel finally did arrive, he did not bother to call Aziraphale out. Though, the baker thought he heard Crowley ask after him. He had taken that to heart and worked all the harder on his recipe. He only had a few more days to perfect it.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The week had been even worse than Aziraphale had predicted. With Gabriel more focused on his expansion plans and what he would be wearing to the party, the bulk of the work fell at Aziraphale’s feet. He perfected the shop’s gingerbread recipe and had been selling it for the last few days. It was a hit with the customers, but the better version was one Aziraphale had come up with. It was inspired by his reading, and the little nibble he allowed himself was perfection. He made a fresh batch, found a small tin he could wrap in butcher paper, and wrote a short note that he placed atop the gingerbread. It was foolish, but he wrapped the tin before he could second guess himself. He hid the tin in the alcove with the cleaning supplies. Gabriel had never even looked in that direction since Aziraphale started working for him.</p>
<p>The night before the party saw Aziraphale running around like a mad man. Gabriel had provided a list of all the bread that was needed. He expected it done promptly before noon. Staring down the impossible task, Aziraphale set to it. Not for Gabriel, but he didn’t want to disappoint Lord Crowley. He was pleased he had found the time the night before to make his gift.<br/>
After kneading, shaping, and baking what felt like thousands of loaves, Aziraphale pulled the last of them from the oven. He wrapped them impeccably for delivery and set them out of the front counter. The bakery would be closed today, so he was not worried about anyone strolling in. </p>
<p>Aziraphale took a moment to wash his face and his hands. He managed to get away for a bit one night that week to wash his clothes, but they weren’t exactly clean now. It was all he had, so it would have to do. He fretted about the packaging when Gabriel and Sandalphon arrived. </p>
<p>‘Excellent job, Aziraphale,’ Gabriel said as he looked over the stacked of bread. He glanced up to his employee and paused a moment in disbelief. ‘You cleaned up?’</p>
<p>Aziraphale worried at the sleeves of his ratty tunic. ‘Ah, yes. I thought I might come with on….um…on the delivery.’</p>
<p>Sandalphon gave Gabriel a long, meaningful look. ‘I told you.’</p>
<p>‘And I didn’t want to believe it,’ Gabriel said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>Panic began to creep up Aziraphale’s spine. ‘I’m sorry?’</p>
<p>‘Do you take me for a fool, Aziraphale?’</p>
<p>‘Of course not,’ he sputtered.</p>
<p>‘Then, surely you knew in some part of that simple head of yours that I would find out you were experimenting with new recipes behind my back.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale was at a loss, ‘I…I…’</p>
<p>‘Don’t think I don’t check my own inventory. I know how much flour it takes to make my breads. You’ve clearly been using some to make your own things. Working out bread you think is better than mine? And now you want to come to the party. Sure, just to deliver my bread. Not to try and grab Lord Crowley’s ear. I’ve seen the way you look at him.’</p>
<p>Sandalphon and Gabriel chuckled as Aziraphale shrunk further into himself. </p>
<p>‘You think for even a second that he would be interested in you? Look at you!’</p>
<p>‘You-you’re wrong, Gabriel,’ Aziraphale said, finding his voice again. He held tight to the memory of Crowley’s morning visit. ‘Yes, I may have been perfecting my baking, but it was to help the shop! You act like I do not contribute anything, but you haven’t baked for weeks! I know I’m not anything special. I know that, but I have worked to make this bakery better! And the customers have come to appreciate those contributions!’</p>
<p>Aziraphale remembered the pleased hum of satisfaction Crowley gave after tasting his bread.</p>
<p>‘I won’t have you ruin this for me,’ Gabriel said, ignoring Aziraphale’s passionate outburst. ‘I’ve worked too hard and too long for you to try and swoop in to claim any credit. You’ll be staying here. Sandalphon and I will deliver the bread.’</p>
<p>Anger that Aziraphale hadn’t realized he’d been suppressing for years surged in his chest. ‘You can’t make me stay.’</p>
<p>‘Huh,’ Gabriel said. ‘And here I thought I could.’</p>
<p>Sandalphon sprung forward, catching Aziraphale completely off guard. He was short, but stocky and strong. They struggled briefly before Sandalphon had Aziraphale’s arms wrenched behind his back and an arm around his throat. </p>
<p>‘Toss him in the cellar,’ Gabriel said. ‘I’ll grab the lock.’</p>
<p>Before he could protest, Aziraphale found himself in a heap at the bottom of the ladder.</p>
<p>‘You brought this on yourself, sunshine,’ Gabriel said. ‘Think about that long and hard while you’re down there. Learn a little respect, and I might not go to the constable about all my product you’ve been stealing.’</p>
<p>The door slammed shut. Aziraphale lunged for the ladder but was too late to force open the door before he’d been locked in. He pounded on the hard wood, frustrated tears pouring down his cheeks. His fists were bloody and bruised before he slipped back to the ground. He curled into a ball and sobbed. </p>
<p>Pathetic, really. A grown man with nothing crying over bread. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Adam had refused to leave Dog behind during operation estate invasion. Pepper thought it was stupid to add an additional point of potential failure and had expressed that notion several times during their preparations. Adam ignored her. Dog was the best dog in the city. He listened and followed Adam’s every command. He was also his best friend. He wasn’t about to let him sit out on the fun. </p>
<p>The pair were heading down the street when they spotted a cart being driven by Gabriel. Neither Adam, Pepper, or Dog recognized the other man seated on the cart. </p>
<p>‘Who the hell do you think that is,’ Adam asked.</p>
<p>‘I think he’s a merchant,’ Pepper answered as they both watched the cart roll towards the estate. ‘Mum’s mentioned him when she’s seen him at market. He’s a cheat, and she won’t do business with him. Called him a bunch of names.’</p>
<p>‘Why would a merchant be delivering bread? And I didn’t see Mr. Aziraphale. Did you?’</p>
<p>Pepper shook her head no. ‘Does seem a bit weird, doesn’t it? Gabriel’s a wanker. He wouldn’t be hauling all that without poor Mr. Aziraphale to do all the work.’</p>
<p>‘It’s not only that,’ Adam looked up and down the street before leaning close to Pepper. Dog moved in, eager to hear what his master had to say. ‘I think Aziraphale is sweet on Lord Crowley. Mum was in the shop when he chose Eden’s Bounty. Said Aziraphale was bright as the sun when Crowley tried his bread. Said Lord Crowley went a bit moony too.’</p>
<p>‘He could be sick,’ Pepper suggested.</p>
<p>Adam was dubious. ‘We should go check.’</p>
<p>Pepper nodded and followed as Adam walked to the bakery. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>In his misery, Aziraphale had tuned out the normal noises of the bakery. His focus was on the ache in his hands and his chest. He tried not to think about what would happen when Gabriel got back. He felt like an idiot. </p>
<p>He stirred when he heard footsteps above him. He looked around for something he could defend himself with, but all those implements were upstairs. The footsteps were not familiar. His panic settled to a low simmer as he approached the trap door. He could hear muffled conversation, but the voices were young. The door rattled as whoever was up there tried to get it open. </p>
<p>‘I believe it’s locked,’ Aziraphale called up. </p>
<p>The rattling stopped. There was a loud thunk and a clear voice shouting down to him.</p>
<p>‘Mr. Aziraphale! Are you down there?’</p>
<p>‘Adam? Yes, yes I’m down here.’</p>
<p>‘What happened?’</p>
<p>That sounded like Adams friend Pepper. </p>
<p>‘Spot of bother with Gabriel,’ Aziraphale shouted. ‘I’m afraid he has the only key.’</p>
<p>‘We’ll try to get you out!’</p>
<p>Aziraphale waited for a few moments, listening to the shouting, banging, and swearing above him. </p>
<p>‘Don’t think we can get the lock without the key,’ Adam called. </p>
<p>‘Gabriel will have it on his person. I believe he was heading for the party.’</p>
<p>‘We were, too,’ Pepper said. ‘Well, we were sneaking in, but same difference.’</p>
<p>‘If you are heading there, would you mind doing me a favor? Well, an additional favor.’</p>
<p>There was a moment of confused silence before Adam shouted back, ‘of course!’</p>
<p>‘In the corner, by the mop, there’s a small gift,’ Aziraphale said. He was glad the children were upstairs and couldn’t see the embarrassment blooming on his face. ‘If you are heading to the estate, would you mind setting that on Lord Crowley’s gift table? Or somewhere he will find it?’</p>
<p>‘Sure,’ Adam said with a smile in his voice.</p>
<p>Aziraphale felt his shoulders hunch in embarrassment. It had been a bad day. He didn’t need to be humiliated on top of everything. </p>
<p>‘We’ll be back with the key soon, Mr. Aziraphale,’ Adam said. ‘Gabriel will have his nose so far up the gentry’s ass, he won’t even see us!’</p>
<p>‘A lovely image, dear boy,’ Aziraphale said. ‘Thank you so very much.’</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Adam, Pepper, and Dog managed to slip by a pair of drunk guards at the gate. Lord Crowley’s estate wasn’t huge, but it made up for that in opulence. Pepper kept up a running commentary on the ridiculous nature of the house. They found a servant’s’ entrance and slipped in with the rest of the vendors. Gabriel and Sandalphon were already there; they had abandoned the cart for Crowley’s people to unload. </p>
<p>Adam clutched the small parcel close to his chest as they slipped through the kitchens. Everyone was so busy, they didn’t notice two children and a dog poorly sneaking through. </p>
<p>Crowley’s party was in full swing. Never one to do things part way, he had started uncorking bottles of wine around lunch. The ballroom was packed with people. Gabriel and Sandalphon stood out the most in their ostentatious clothing. They were both trying to chat up various well-to-do looking guests. </p>
<p>‘Pepper, you’re sneakier than I am,’ Adam said. ‘Think you can check that wanker’s pockets?’</p>
<p>‘Shouldn’t be too hard. The people he’s talking to don’t look like they’d mind.’</p>
<p>‘Dog and I are going to give this to Lord Crowley. I think he might be interested in helping, too.’</p>
<p>They broke away, Pepper zig-zagging through the crowd, and Adam scanning for the guest of honor. It took him a few minutes, but he found Lord Crowley sprawled across an intricately carved chair. Crowley looked bored even with his spectacles on. He noticed Adam immediately and beckoned the boy forward.</p>
<p>‘Don’t recall inviting children,’ Crowley said once Adam approached. ‘Seems a bit counter intuitive.’</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t invited,’ Adam said matter-of-factly. Dog sat beside him, patiently waiting for Adam to scratch his ears. ‘I broke in with a friend.’</p>
<p>‘The dog your friend?’</p>
<p>‘Best friend, but I’m talking about Pepper. She broke in too.’</p>
<p>Crowley nodded along with a wry grin. ‘Seems I have some guards to fire. Curious about what one does at these things? If you’re bored, I don’t think this party will alleviate that.’</p>
<p>Adam shrugged. ‘We were curious, but then the mission changed.’ He held out the wrapped parcel. Crowley reached out and took it, weighing it carefully.</p>
<p>‘A gift?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, but not from me,’ Adam said. ‘You know the baker?’</p>
<p>‘This isn’t from Gabriel, is it?’</p>
<p>‘No! The actual baker. Mr. Aziraphale.’ Adam corrected. </p>
<p>Lord Crowley’s face lit up. ‘Did he come?’</p>
<p>‘He would have, but his wanker boss kept him from coming. He’s locked in the cellar of the bakery.’</p>
<p>Crowley rocketed out of his chair. ‘What?!’</p>
<p>‘Pepper and I found him. We couldn’t get him out, but he wanted to make sure you got that gift.’</p>
<p>Puzzled and furious, Crowley looked down at the parcel again. People nearby start to congregate, wondering what had the lord in such a state. Ignoring them, Crowley ripped into the butcher paper, revealing a faded, painted tin. He opened that and then pulled the small note that sat atop a collection of biscuits.</p>
<p>Adam couldn’t help himself. He came closer to Crowley and stood on his tip toes to see the letter. ‘What’s it say?’</p>
<p>‘None of your business, kid.’</p>
<p>‘Fair play.’</p>
<p>‘You know the way to Eden’s Bounty?’</p>
<p>Adam nodded once. </p>
<p>‘Good,’ Crowley replaced the cover on the tin but set the note in his breast pocket. ‘First, we need a key. Watch this.’ </p>
<p>The lord cleared his throat before roaring for the bards to stop playing their music. Silence fell over the hall. The crowd gathered around Crowley stepped back as if able to sense his fury.<br/>
‘Gabriel, proprietor of Eden’s Bounty,’ he snarled. ‘Step forward now.’</p>
<p>The masses parted like the sea, revealing a foolish looking Gabriel. Pepper was right behind him. She retracted her hand and rushed to stand next to Adam. Her parents spotted her, and she offered them a polite wave. Sandalphon had vanished, but Gabriel moved cautiously through the crowd.</p>
<p>‘Yes, my lord?’</p>
<p>‘It is my understanding that you currently have your baker locked in a cellar under your store,’ Crowley didn’t wait for a response. He plowed onward. ‘It has also come to my attention that you carry the key to this cellar on your person. Since holding someone against their will is considered a crime under my jurisdiction, I must demand that you relinquish this key and then allow my guards to escort you to your new home.’</p>
<p>‘Wha-what,’ Gabriel sputtered. ‘This is madness! Who made this accusation?’</p>
<p>‘Gabriel, if I go to your shop right now, will I find a locked cellar door with a man behind it that does not want to be there?’</p>
<p>Gabriel paled, trapped. </p>
<p>‘Thought so,’ Crowley held his hand out. ‘The key, please.’</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Aziraphale had waited beneath the trap door for a moment or two after he listened to Adam’s and Pepper’s footsteps recede. It seemed foolish to stand there, so he sat down on his cot in the corner. His hands still ached, but the worry over his gift to Lord Crowley was forefront in his mind. He suddenly seemed very foolish. Who asked for a gift to be delivered while being held against their will?</p>
<p>He moved to hold his head in his hands but thought better of it. Exhaustion was catching up with him, and he slowly began to sag. He had no idea how long he would be waiting for the children to return, so he gave up fighting sleep. He curled on his side, facing the wall, and let himself fall under. </p>
<p>A gentle hand on his shoulder startled Aziraphale awake sometime later. His sleep had been dreamless, and the last time someone touched him, it was to shove him into the cellar. He tensed instinctively, and the hand drew itself away.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ a familiar voice said. ‘Are you hurt? I should have asked if you were hurt first!’</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes popped open, and he sat up on the bed. The trap door was thrown open, letting a column of light illuminate the cellar. A man’s figure was silhouetted against the light. Flour specks twinkled in the air.</p>
<p>Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Aziraphale held up his hands. ‘I was beating against the door for a bit,’ He said stupidly as he flexed his fingers. ‘My hands are a bit sore.’</p>
<p>Gentle, elegant hands carefully wrapped around his sore fingers. Each of Aziraphale’s hands was brought up to a warm pair of lips. He stared at the face before him as the shadows began to resolve into a recognizable person. </p>
<p>‘Lord Crowley?’</p>
<p>‘No need for formalities,’ Crowley said as he held Aziraphale’s hands to his chest. ‘My first name is Anthony. But most of my friends call me Crowley.’</p>
<p>‘Wh…why are you here?’</p>
<p>‘Your little friends Adam and Pepper brought me your gift,’ Crowley smiled. ‘I haven’t had a chance to try it yet, but the note was…well…I’ll just say that I’m pleased you feel the same.’</p>
<p>‘Oh…’ Aziraphale breathed. </p>
<p>Crowley brushed his knuckles across Aziraphale’s cheek. ‘I’m no knight, and I’ve never received a token of someone’s affections before.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s touch and let his eyes slip closed. ‘Yet here you are, riding to my rescue.’</p>
<p>‘Was that okay?’</p>
<p>Aziraphale opened his eyes. He lifted a hand to Crowley’s spectacles but paused before removing them. Crowley barely nodded, and Aziraphale slid them off his face. He smiled softly at the sight of Crowley’s golden eyes. </p>
<p>‘Of course,’ Aziraphale whispered. </p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes flicked to his lips. ‘Plenty have tried, but they didn’t realize the way to my heart was a warm slice of bread.’</p>
<p>With a shy smile, Aziraphale closed the distance between them. Crowley eased his arms around Aziraphale, pulling him even closer as they kissed. </p>
<p>When they finally pulled away, Aziraphale felt like he was floating on a cloud. </p>
<p>‘Can I take you away from here,’ Crowley asked. </p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded still drunk on Crowley. ‘Please…but what happened to…’</p>
<p>‘Gabriel? Don’t worry about him. Turns out, that business partner of his was tied up in some dirty dealings. Gabriel wasn’t immune to them either. They were looking for a fast way to make some coin to pay off some bad debts. I have a feeling this property might be coming up for sale soon.’</p>
<p>‘Is that so?’</p>
<p>Crowley smiled, unrestrained and gleeful. ‘Indeed. And it just so happens, I know a baker who deserves to have his talents recognized and earn what he’s due.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for another kiss. ‘You wonderful, kind, impossible man.’</p>
<p>‘I’m so much more. Come home with me and let me show you everything.’</p>
<p>And so Aziraphale gathered his things, took Crowley’s offered arm, and strolled through the town with the man of his dreams. That night, they ate the finest food and drank wine until they could hardly see straight. Aziraphale asked Crowley to dance, and they moved across the ballroom in perfect form.  Crowley paused for a moment and pulled him impossibly close. He held Aziraphale tight and kissed him again in the dim light of Aziraphale’s wildest dreams come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>